mermaids_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Venus
Venus is a mermaid and an employee at Breaker's, a local bar in which she dances in a tank. At some point during Venus' shore leave, her boss Earl stole her object of power, giving him complete control over her. Biography Venus, the middle sister, who divides her time equally between land and sea, is working in a cafe where she swims in a tank with a fake mermaid tail, and charms the customers with her siren powers. When Diana finds her, she is appalled by her sister's behavior, and suspects that there is another reason behind her choosing to perform for humans. It is revealed that Venus has been forced to work at the cafe because its owner, Earl, has taken Venus' Birth Right, a pearl tiara - A magical item that is given to every merperson at birth, and leaves them powerless if it falls into the possession of another. Diana threatens Earl until he agrees to give up Venus' tiara, but she also finds a large seashell, apparently the Birth Right of another mermaid. Venus realizes that the shell belongs to Earl's middle-aged wife, Betty, who has forgotten her mermaid heritage after spending so much time on land. Venus gives the shell back to Betty, causing her to transform back into her younger mermaid form, and urges her to return to the sea. Betty, however, declines, because she now has a human daughter, Tessa, and instead asks Venus to keep her Birth Right safe. June theorizes that Betty now shares her daughter's human soul - an occurrence that only happens when there is love between a human and a merperson - and that she will now have an afterlife, something that other merfolk do not have. The three sisters then see on the front page of a newspaper that Mallick has discovered the body of their father on the seabed, and is keeping it in a freezer. They confront him, but Mallick has researched mermaids, and knows that they are bound to grant one wish to anyone who asks for it. He tells them to find him a chest of sunken treasure, to which they agree. After they bring him the gold, however, Mallick reveals that he wants to use the three sisters as the main attractions in a theme park. But his plans are ruined when the police arrive at his warehouse, following Randy's tip-off. When the police check the freezer, the merman's tail has transformed back into legs as the freezer is dry. They arrest Mallick on suspicion of murder, despite his protests that the three women are mermaids and the body is a merman. While Venus and Diana argue over whether they should keep the treasure, June is puzzled by the fact that Randy has started ignoring her again. Venus confesses to June that she used her hypnosis ability to make Randy forget all events of the previous few days in order to keep the sisters' mermaid heritage a secret. Venus wants to stay on land, as all her previous time on land has been as a prisoner, and she wants to explore it on her own terms. Personality Venus is very sweet and kind but fiery and feisty when she needs to be. Venus doesn't believe in violence, killing or revenge (although she prefers justice to her father's killer). Powers and Abilities As a mermaid, Venus has the ability to transform into a mermaid when wet and human when dry. Along with that, she can hypnotize men into obeying her every word including a telekinetic power in which she used to lift a heavy treasure chest out of a pile or rocks. Trivia *Venus is a siren. *She is the middle sister, June being the youngest and Diana being the eldest. *She can only use her Siren power on men. *She cannot use her siren powers on people that know what she is. Gallery File:Venus.jpg File:nikita.jpg|Nikita behind the scenes in her mermaid costume. File:Mermaid Diana and Mermaid Venus.jpg|Venus and Diana as mermaids. File:Telekinesis.png File:Mermaids-24.jpg File:Trident.jpg File:Venuspower.png File:Diana and Venus Mermaids.jpg File:7b60f8e7d9b2e3f073b5bc2a7cb140ad.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Mermaids